my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei English
, Rasshu) |birthday= 1 Jul |age= 16 |gender= Male |height= 6 feet. 1 inch. (185cm.) |weight= 187 lbs. (85kg) |hair= Yellow |eye= Yellow |bloodtype= O+ |quirk= Adrenaline Rush |status=Alive |family= Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |birthplace= , |occupation= Student |affiliation= |entrance exam= Passed on 1st Attempt (27th) |quirk apprehension= 15th (Second Year) |class grades= 16th (Second Year Midterm) |debut= Our Hero Academia: Chapter 1 |voice= }} Rei English (レイイングリッシュ, Rei Ingurisshu) is a second-year high school student undertaking the Hero Course in U.A’s Class 2-A, steadily working towards his dream of being at the helm of an international hero agency, albeit through the medium of becoming a professional hero. Somewhat known by his self-dubbed hero name: Adrenaline Hero: Rush (アドレナリンのヒーロー: , Adorenarin Hīro: Rasshu), Rei is undoubtedly the owner of an adrenaline-manipulation Emitter Quirk titled Adrenaline Rush, granting him the ability to actively dictate the rate of which his adrenal glands are producing epinephrine hormones, put simply, an adrenaline rush can be induced in any situation without the need of a catalyst. Coincidentally, his surname happens to be the same as his nationality, as he hails from the bustling and multicultural capital of England: London. As a young kid born and raised in the south of the city, Rei’s frame of mind was exposed and relatively corrupted by criminal activity and the infamous “Postcode Wars” from an early age, and by the age of nine, he had already associated with a gang of Quirk-users and subsequently learnt how to handle knives. However, due to a sharp decline in the British economy as a result of certain political decisions, the location of work for his father was transferred overseas to Japan. Without a say in the matter, it was the age of twelve that Rei, along with his parents, was forced to immigrate to Japan where they have remained ever since and have been able to enjoy a new style of life. With the negative influences ceasing to exist in the also bustling capital of Japan, Rei has reformed himself with a valuable aspiration to follow, successfully landing himself into one of the nation’s most prestigious schools for the cultivation of heroes and heroines via the entrance exam. Appearance As it happens, Rei was a distinguishable figure even before his move to Asia and consequently causing him to be easily remembered, his appearance at the least anyway. In line with the stereotype of Europeans often being tall individuals, it is no surprise to see Rei among the group of the taller students of his class, standing at around 6 feet. 1 inch. (185cm.). His height, put together with a lean and toned body (a by-product of his Quirk which regularly enhances his metabolism) gives him the outwards demeanour of a lanky person, especially when wholly clothed. Because of this, he is presumed to be incapable of having little to no physical capabilities, a walking twig in other words. Be that as it may, contrary to his non-muscular looks, he has boasted great displays of strength and durability on many occasions during his time at the academy, regardless of whether his Quirk is activated or not. Additionally, his hair and his eyes own the same unnatural-looking lemon-hue — the result of a harmless mutation developed during pregnancy as a consequence of his mother’s Quirk — matched with a fair-skinned complexion and a blessed skin, liberated of any scars or outbreaks of acne and the sort whilst paying little to no attention to his skincare, even during puberty. This immunity to blemishes gifts him a face that would usually belong to people much younger than him, and as he’s rarely seen without a pleasant expression, he always manages to radiate a rather approachable air that draws people to him. Typically, Rei can be pictured in name-branded clothing and footwear outside the U.A school grounds, as a teenager with a social life heavily incorporating social media, he is in tandem with the current fashion trends taking place. The trends tend to have a common layout, it’s an outfit that consists of; a plain, one-colour, scoop-neck T-shirt twinned with tracksuit bottoms of a similar shade (slightly large in length to avoid the dreaded jackup look), the second layer consists only of a hoodie of any preferred colour, and the attire is completed with a flashy set of trainers, most often vivid in colour. Inside the school premises, Rei generally adheres to the strict school policy, donning the usual grey-buttoned blazer that wraps around the white, short-sleeved polo shirt and red tie. As a preventative measure to keep his trousers from slipping down his waist and to show off, he sports a generic brown belt. Having said that, he likes leaving his blazer unbuttoned or removing the garment whole and thus unintentionally exhibiting the belt, leading many to believe he only owns the one. For a further amount of leisure, Rei opts to wear trainers over the favoured beige or black boots his peers use instead. At the end of his internship course in his second year, Rei was awarded a revamped hero costume for his hard work and effort by his mentor, Kido Iyashi. Due to the latter's links in the support industry, the outfit is made and fitted with the latest technology, yet still able to retain the look of the initial costume. The primary and most apparent change is the shift from a loose fitting jumpsuit to a red and black skintight rendition made of polyester that clearly highlights the muscular side to his appearance. The polyester makes the costume waterproof (and somewhat weatherproof) unlike its predecessor — when fused with other synthetic materials, it surpasses the previous attribute of being a stab resistant bodysuit and instead becomes shock absorbent due to the visco-elastic properties of the newly-added fibres. Naturally, there is a limit to how much shock that can absorbed by the suit, furthermore, it provides no benefits when defending against non-physical attacks. On the gloves that accompany the costume as well as on the soles of his footwear, are microscopic suction cups that allow him to cling to and scale pretty much any surface as if he were a spider, useful for cutting down on the time taken to save civilians, as well as accessing areas not available through normal methods. Finishing off the attire, he attaches a belt to his waist with small pouches evenly spaced around the belt. These pouches carry various items, such as Epi-pens, bandages and other components of a first aid kit. Additionally, one pouch is specifically designed to store his combat knife he bought during the two week break. File:ReiAnnoyed.jpg|Casual Attire File:ReiBlazerOff.jpg|School Uniform File:ReiNewHeroCostume.png|Hero Costume V2 Personality Essentially living his life on the internet, Rei has rarely suffered a social disconnect, and even when it has happened, it wasn’t sustained for a long period of time. His countless hours spent on messaging services and social media services on his various devices have refined his communications skills and solidified his ability to form relationships with others. These skills have inevitably translated over into the real world and have become incredibly useful for him, gifting him the vibe of an outgoing and socially confident individual. As if to draw attention away from his own emotions, Rei hides behind the guise of a beaming smile to avoid the hassle of being consoled by his peers when downhearted, and instead offers solace to those actively open with their feelings. In the classroom, Rei is placed high in the ranks of the most talkative members in the class, rarely managing the feat of staying quiet during a lesson and of course, earning many punishments to his name for disturbing the flow of the class on many occasions, however, he doesn’t wish to be identified as the class clown or a hindrance either for that matter, he simply wants to interact with his classmates to quell his boredom during lessons. But there are some flaws so to speak that are a direct cause of gaining social skills through a screen; his filter doesn’t exist, or more accurately, he never had the chance to develop one properly. Because of this, Rei, although honest, has a sharp-tongue to go with his honesty and is mostly incapable of sugarcoating feedback, leading to misinterpretations and potential squabbles. His honesty also affects his drive in certain circumstances, his previous affiliation with a gang led to him witnessing the deaths of his former comrades many-a-time thus forging a psychology that forfeits a situation hastily at times as opposed to the stubborn, unyielding hero mentality others possess, though on occasion, his hastiness saves him from even greater danger. Furthermore, he is constantly reprimanded for not knowing when to let up, especially when insulting someone initially as a joke, belittling them to a point where it easily turns ugly. Indeed, the main factor of this is his lack of a filter, but despite that, an underlying alternative cause of his ceaseless episodes of disrespectful remarks are triggered from an inferiority complex spawned from entering a class concentrated of amazing Quirk-users. He seems to find peace and reassurance in portraying others as inferior to himself but he is trying to change this somewhat poisonous trait of his, in order to spare those who may get offended from his outbursts. Referring back to the aforementioned hastiness of Rei, his swiftness to surrender is not to be mistaken as an unwilling attitude towards violence, or any other heart-racing event for that matter, in fact, those events are where Rei can express himself the most. Not only does it create the ideal situation for the utilisation of his Quirk, he is the embodiment of what the masses would call an “adrenaline junky”; he lives for the most tense and nerve-wracking of occurrences and can be pictured with a wide smile, grin or smirk when in them, though occasionally, his thirst for a fight or flight response can get the better of him and his inclination to concede, affecting his ability to make informed decisions and promoting a more reckless course of action. On a more positive note, this reduces the chance of him freezing up when coming across a villain, relishing the opportunity to potentially put his life on the line. It is to be mentioned this behaviour of his was reprimanded by Kido Iyashi, trying to teach Rei the importance of prioritising the safety of civilians, which he now does to an extent. His addiction to adrenaline is also the reason why he enjoys sports so much as it can deliver the same experience without the dangers. Outside of hero duties, Rei is also known to be panicky, controlling his stress levels one of his more noticeable difficulties. When alone, he is very liable to suffer from multiple breakdowns, this holds even more true when written examinations edge closer, yet he refuses to help his case, preferring to entertain himself with comics, games, sports, social media — anything to distract himself from revising — and cramming everything into a late-night study session the day before the test that runs over onto the day of the tests, he’s often scolded and mocked by other peers when seen revising just minutes before the exams. History Relationships Quirk and Abilities Adrenaline Rush (アドレナリンラッシュ, Adorenarin Rasshu): Rei's Quirk heeds by the name it has been given. The Quirk bestows Rei the power to alter the speed at which adrenaline in his body is prepared and absorbed into the bloodstream, empowering Rei with surges of adrenaline at will. Additionally, in order to cope with the elevated speed at which adrenaline is being created, Rei's body can take up to three times the quantity the average person could deal with without any repercussions, an adaptation that Rei only discovered during his first year at U.A whilst in a "Special Move Development Lesson". It goes without saying that the Quirk instigates the effects present throughout the course of an adrenaline rush, when his quirk activates, Rei undergoes a notable swell in his physical prowess; being able to smash through building walls with ease, an enhanced pain threshold allowing him to withstand significant harm such as being stabbed, and an augmentation of all five senses. When producing his upper limits of adrenaline, he can sustain the rush for five minutes at best before entering a cooldown period of roughly the same amount of time. Before his second year internship at the Miracle Hero Agency, the simplicity of the Quirk made Rei falsely believe he was close to enclosing on its full potential, however, he adamantly refused to turn towards genetic modification or drugs in order to improve his Quirk. Some time afterwards, during his mentoring under the guidance of Kido Iyashi, Rei reached new feats with his Quirk through unconventional methods. He taught Rei that his Quirk only multiplies his base strength as opposed to creating strength from nothing (and likewise with his other attributes). By forcing Rei to undergo an intense training regime without the assistance of his Quirk, even in the short period of time allotted, Rei made leaps and bounds in his physical growth and as a result, raised the overall level of his Quirk. The one major weakness to his Quirk is the damage factor, adrenaline generally only numbs the feeling of pain and heals at a very slow, if not, non-existent speed, meaning that Rei is susceptible to a lot more damage than the average fighter, and until his Quirk runs its course, he will be unaware of how much damage he has taken, how much pain it will subsequently cause and possibly injuries that have occurred. However, in the long-term, this downside strengthens the sturdiness of his body. *'Adrenaline Assault' (アドレナリンアサルト, Adorenarin Asaruto): Rei speeds up his adrenaline production rate near to its limit (occasionally to its actual limit) and punches without end, essentially forming a wall of punches. The increased stamina, speed and power gained from increasing the rate of adrenaline production essentially makes the attack both a formidable offensive and defensive strategy. *'Adrenaline Overdose' ( のアドレナリン, Adorenarin Obādosu): Rei's trump card and the answer he came up with as a special move. For a limited period of one minute, Rei surpasses the boundaries placed on his quirk by his body, in other words, how fast he's capable of generating adrenaline and the quantity of adrenaline he can deal with. The removal of these limitations greatly intensify the physical abilities given to him as a result of the quirk, causing the birth of Rei's true adrenaline rush. By executing this technique, Rei temporarily becomes immune from all forms of pain and fatigue, tanking blows that would usually render him unable to move. Furthermore, he receives a noteworthy boost in strength, speed and agility, enough to lift trucks whole, close down distances of approximately 100 metres in under four seconds and manoeuvre with added efficiency, capable of rapidly dispatching a horde of low-class villains. Lastly, all five of his senses are further strengthened, subsequently increasing his depth perception, perception of time as well as a knack of discerning location through sound and smell, although at a very basic level in comparison to his other abilities. This special move, of course, comes with the appropriate price for such an increase in ability. After the minute has passed, his body will essentially "short-circuit" in a way, completely ceasing all production of adrenaline and thus erasing his pain immunity, causing him to feel all the built-up damage at once and inevitably faint from the amount discomfort. Adrenaline also does not provide effective healing from the damage he has sustained, so if Rei has suffered serious injuries then he could be hospitalised for a somewhat large period of time. Boxing: Rei is a well-versed practitioner of the combat sport, having picked it up back in his homeland of England. The combination of agility and resilience, while not necessarily possessing the most accurate of punches, is enough to best an opponent who comes into close-quarters with him. His swings pack mighty force as a result of both his power and Quirk, allowing him to imitate blows that would be more accustomed in higher weight divisions, and his long limbs add to his reach, allowing for a versatile fighting style that does not end at infighting. He is noted to have an orthodox stance and aside from his power, is known to use his speed to swarm the opponent with a multitude of blows at any given chance, resulting in a fair amount of knockouts in and outside the ring. Indisputably, the most dangerous aspect to Rei's boxing is how easily and swiftly he generates power for his blows — his jabs feel like hooks, his hooks feel like straights and his straights feel like uppercuts, unlike other boxers, he does not have to set up or chain attacks, and instead release knockout punches one after another. Defensively, Rei lives up to his adrenaline-loving self, using great head weaving technique to narrowly dodge most attacks or slightly more uncommonly, dive in with no guard, using his durability to withstand incoming blows and then engage in a duke out. *'Civilised Brawling': A form of self-defence taught to Rei by... Exceptional Speed and Nimbleness: Despite only utilising an extraordinarily common hormone as a fuel, Rei on many occasions has showcased an exceptional level of speed and manoeuvrability. Even without the aid of his quirk, Rei is known to be talented at moving at a fast rate, an evident result of well developed fast twitch muscle fibres and a highly trained pair of leg muscles, and a built upper body. What's more, the aforementioned factors also supplement his acrobatics which are matched with a basic knowledge of parkour due to his criminal past and thus allowing him to scale walls and fences with relative ease, as well as jumping from platform to platform with great execution. On top of that, his quirk and experience in partaking in high-tempo activities has honed his prowess in perceiving and instinctively dodging a fair number of incoming attacks. Experienced Knife Handler: Rei is no stranger to handling knifes, taught to him by some of his previous gang affiliates, Rei quickly learnt the basics of attacking without leaving his own body vulnerable, as well as weak points on a human body to exploit when stabbing someone. Until recently, he was often disarming villains with knifes as opposed to using them himself. Extraordinary Pain Threshold: Rei's pain threshold is exceptionally high, he is rarely affected by blows that could easily knock out others and at times can tank the cluster of pain that arrives after his quirk has expired and lost its pain tolerance effects. Because of the lack of pain, Rei can perform for at high intensities for longer period of times, he exhausts his stamina at a slower rate than the norm and rarely hits the floor no matter what type of force he's hit with. At times, he gives off the image of a zombie, always unyielding when he has a motive to win. By the end of term exams, Rei's pain threshold has risen to a point where he is nearly indifferent to getting stabbed. Heightened Senses: Rei has been shown to possess a heightened level of all five of his basic senses, especially sound and vision, although they aren't amplified to a superhuman extent. He has a somewhat mild capability of detecting minute sounds or objects moving around the edge of his peripheral vision, however, due to the nature of this Quirk, he is able to react remarkably quick to the possible danger. Similarly, he can somewhat accurately distinguish familiar scents when in close-quarters, and stronger scents can be recognised from a slightly further distance. Substantial Strength: Whether it be pillars or cars; there is only a limited amount of objects where Rei exerting his strength will hold little to no effect. Even under heavy weights, with his quirk activated, he'll often be able to press the object over his head with control and won't crumble over the mass of it. This strength can transfer into his attacks, some of his punches being able to dislocate and even fracture the bones of an opponent. By increasing his muscle mass during his apprenticeship course, Rei is now able to lift around six-hundred pounds without his Quirk, and thus makes his strength an even more dangerous asset, as when his strength is amplified with his Quirk, it has newfound potential in completely shattering bones or any other obstacle in his way. Bilingual: Having being raised in England for the majority of his life, Rei can speak both English and Japanese. Equipment EpiPen (アドレナリンペン, Adorenarin Pen): An Epinephrine Pen is a small, test tube-esque tool employed for injecting the epinephrine hormone into a target through the thigh. It is mainly used as a deterrent against fatal allergic reactions (anaphylatic shock); reducing inflammation, increasing fallen blood pressure, steadying breathing as well as controlling the other symptoms. Normally, the injections can only be used once, but due to the nature of Rei's Quirk, he can refill the EpiPen whenever and wherever and have an endless amount of uses for it. Rei always carries at least four pens on his person at all times, preparing for any scenario where an ally or civilian may need the extra surge of adrenaline. It is to be mentioned that due to his altered physiology stemming from his Quirk, he can tolerate larger doses of the hormone in comparison to the average human, three times in fact, as previously stated. This allows him to use the EpiPens (when not filled with his own adrenaline) as a second source of adrenaline for his body when he is struggling to produce at a higher rate, though this process increases the likelihood of Rei contracting the side-effects of excessive amounts of the hormone, during and particularly after its use, including but not limited to: headaches, nausea, dizziness and jitteriness. *'EpiGuns': The only items Rei requested during his time spent at Miracle as well as the only other weapon he uses alongside his knife. Whilst looking like standard guns from an outside perspective, the two pistols has been modified to become dart guns that shoot out darts filled with adrenaline that can be shot at individuals from a distance. Not only is it time-efficient, but also arguably less dangerous than having to treat individuals whilst danger may still be present on the scene, albeit it is an air gun so the darts cannot cover extremely long distances. The guns can carry up to seven bullets as once and the ammo is stored inside one of his pouches. First Aid Kit: After receiving first aid training as a sidekick, Rei has opted to carry a first aid kit when conducting work on the field. The contents of the kit are distributed into the various pouches on his belt thus freeing his hands for other uses as opposed to carrying the usual pouch the items come in. Trivia *His reference is Kise Ryōta from anime and manga series, Kuroko no Basuke *This is now the third adaptation of Rei within a fanon. *Along with a love for boxing and basketball, Rei also enjoys doing photography and singing as a pastime. *He owns a popular meme account with over 10,000 followers and advertises products on the account regularly to make a steady income from it, and occasionally posts his photos and singing on it. *Cooking? Cleaning? Those words don't exist in his dictionary. But eating does; his favourite Japanese dish is Takoyaki. *Rei is a fervent fan and participant of "extreme sports", particularly the "Completing the homework while the teacher is collecting it." branch. **Even with a low homework completion rate and small amounts of revision, it's not often where Rei achieves a failing grade. Category:Class 2-A Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Males